Bitter Sweet Symphony
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Si el amor de tu vida se encontrara en prisión por tu culpa ¿serías capaz de esperar el tiempo suficiente para que él saliera de aquel horrible sitio? CREEK ONESHOT


Todos los personajes de la serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

Bitter Sweet Symphony

Cierto chico de cabello color rubio se encuentra sentado a la orilla de Stark's Pond estaba viendo su reflejo, parecía hipnotizado. Ahora cuenta con veintiséis años de edad, hace cuatro años, Craig Tucker había entrado a prisión, había matado a un tipo a golpes.

"Todo es mi culpa…"

Si no fuera por el hecho de que Tweek Tweak fuera un debilucho, pudo haberse defendido, pero no. Era uno de los maricas más miedosos de todo South Park. Ahora Craig se encontraba pudriéndose en la cárcel y todo gracias a él.

"Siempre termino igual…siempre dependo de alguien…"

No se percató de que un chico con síndrome de tourette se le acerco y se sentó a un lado de él.

Thomas se había vuelto su nuevo amigo, claro, todavía era amigo de Clyde y de Token, pero estos dos se encontraban trabajando en New York, así que Tweek se encontraba sólo la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta que Thomas decidió mudarse a South Park para agradecerle a Tucker por haberlo llamado 'chico genial' cuando eran unos niños, ya que para Tucker el síndrome de Thomas era la cosa más grandiosa del universo conocido.

Thomas sujeto la mano derecha de Tweek haciendo que se entrelazaran ambas manos.

"Necesitamos ir a visitar a Craig, sabes muy bien que hoy toca visita ¡VERGA!"

"En un minuto más, Thomas, tú puedes adelantarte si lo deseas." dijo Tweek con lentitud.

Ya no era el mismo niño débil en que todos se aprovechaban de él, desde que Craig fue encarcelado por su culpa, se había vuelto un sujeto frío, distante y solitario.

"¿Sigues…? ¡CHUPA VERGA! ¿Pensando que es tu culpa?" preguntó Thomas.

"Fue mi culpa, ahora me odio por eso, por favor Thomas, déjame un rato solo."

"De acuerdo ¡HIJO DE PUTA! Lo siento, Tweek…"

Sin más que agregar, el chico con sindroma de tourette se levantó y dejó a Tweek solo nuevamente.

"Necesito un milagro."

Se levantó con pesadez y sacudió la nieve que se había pegado a sus pantaloncillos, miró por última vez el lago antes de voltearse y dirigirse a dónde lo esperaba Craig.

"Necesito una estrella amante."

Pasó con lentitud enfrente de la casa en dónde vivían felizmente Butters y Kenny, ¿quién diría que esos dos terminarían juntos? Un chico con el título de 'puta' y un chico con el título de 'ingenuo' escritos en sus frentes. Se alegraba de que su amigo Butters fuese feliz, y a la vez envidiaba una vida así, es decir; vivir con la persona que amas.

"Necesito una flecha en mi corazón."

Tiene esa flecha clavada en su corazón por mucho tiempo, esa flecha tenía grabado el nombre de Craig Tucker, pero no podía estar junto a él, no…

Ellos dos no estaban destinados a ser felices.

Siguió caminado hasta enfrente del Starbucks, hacía dos meses que había dejado de beber café, al parecer ya no lo necesitaba más, había comenzado a fumar, no lo hacía enfrente de los demás.

No. Claro que no lo hacía.

Era un secreto que el guardaba, ya que cada vez que ponía sus labios encima del cigarrillo, imaginaba que dónde posaba sus labios era en los labios de Craig.

"Necesito un día de lluvia."

Ya estaba a unos pocos metros de la entrada de la prisión de South Park, siempre era la misma rutina, tenía que registrar su nombre y un guardia llegaría y lo escoltaría hacia la sala en dónde los familiares o amigos de los prisioneros se reunían para hablar, comer o simplemente verse sin decir una sola palabra.

Ya en la entrada principal lo esperaba Thomas, él chico con tourette era el que había comenzado a beber café.

Raro ¿no creen?

Llegó hasta dónde se encontraba Thomas, le revolvió sus cabellos color amarillo oscuro, hizo que Thomas se ruborizara, era consciente de que él pequeño Thomas estaba enamorado de él, pero…

Su corazón le pertenece a una sola persona y esa persona es Craig Tucker.

"¿Entramos ya?" preguntó Tweek.

"¡VERGA! Claro, Craig no estará esperando ya."

_Tal vez tú eres como yo, tú ves las caras en la multitud, mirando hacia abajo, a sus pies nunca un único sonido.  
><em>Pensó Tweek mientras miraba como Thomas se dirigía hacia el guardia de seguridad para que pudiera escoltar a ambos hacia la sala principal.

El guardia los llevó hacia dónde un Tucker los esperaba sentado en una de las sillas de esperas, cuando visualizo a ambos rubios, les dedico una leve sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca.

Thomas fue el primero en acercarse hacia dónde estaba el pelinegro y lo abrazó al instante.

"Gracias por venir, Thomas." dijo Craig con su usual voz monótona que con el tiempo se hacía cada vez más grave. "Gracias a ti también, Tweekers ¿cómo les va chicos?"

"¡PEDO VERGA! Lo siento, a mi me va más o menos, últimamente he tenido problemas para encontrar un trabajo, pero Tweek dijo que me ayudaría a conseguir uno."

"¿Es cierto eso, Tweekers?"

"Así es, Craig. Thomas está viviendo conmigo por el momento y hablaré con mi jefe para así conseguirle una entrevista a Thomas."

"Tengo una noticia para ustedes dos chicos, al parecer pronto saldré ya que tengo buena conducta."

¿Craig saldría…? ¿Podría la mínima posibilidad de que Tweek Tweak fuera feliz por fin?

"¡VERGA! ¡CULO! ¡ME ALEGRO CRAIG!"

Tweek corrió hacia los baños para los visitantes, necesitaba vomitar con urgencia, todo parecía… ¿tan irreal?

"Ahora sabes…necesito un milagro"

"¿Qué clase de milagro, Tweekers?"

"¡GAH! ¡CRAIG!"

"Y ahí está el Tweek del quién me enamoré…el chico paranoico adicto a la cafeína ¿por qué cambiaste Tweek?"

Tweek no podía más disimular el que no estaba a punto de sufrir una de sus crisis nerviosas, como pudo avanzó hacía donde estaba Craig y lo abrazo, comenzando a llorar, ya podía dejar esa máscara de 'chico fuerte'.

Tweek Tweak dependía completamente de Craig Tucker.

"Sólo quiero estar contigo…" dijo en un susurro Tweek sin dejar de llorar.

"También yo deseo estar contigo, quiero estar junto con mi Tweekers."

Tweek alzó la vista y miró directamente los ojos azulados de Craig, lo amaba y quería ser feliz al igual que Butters con Kenny, cómo también Stan y Kyle eran felices.

¡QUERÍA SER FELIZ JUNTO A CRAIG TUCKER!

Craig tomó con delicadeza el rostro de Tweek provocando que el menor cerrara sus ojos y así después de tanto tiempo sentir los labios de Craig sobre los suyos.

Se separaron un momento y se miraron a los ojos nuevamente.

"Prometo que cuando salga de aquí los dos estaremos todo el tiempo juntos, solamente los dos ¿te gustaría Tweek? ¿Estás dispuesto esperarme un poco más?

"Te esperaré toda una vida si es necesario."

The End


End file.
